


let me pamper you

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Derek, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Stressed Derek, Texting, bath bombs, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: The stress of going back to school, along with the fact that finals are looming on the horizon, has Derek anxious. Luckily, his boyfriend is there to take care of him, even if he is two hundred miles away.





	let me pamper you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny-fae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunny-fae).



> For the prompt: Derek knows Stiles is the best boyfriend ever and knows stress eats at him, and he becomes this anxious broody mess that is impossible to deal with, so when Stiles starts texting about how he'd make him feel better, the stress of finals is all just a blur and he can't focus on anything but think about anything but Stiles voice whispering the texts to him and how he can't mess this up

Derek was smart.

He had always been, even as a toddler. He had started reading long before other kids and had even managed to achieve his beta shift before any of his other siblings had.

In high school, he had been valedictorian, something his mother had absolutely loved to brag about. His siblings on the other hand had constantly teased him about being a nerd.

Now, in college, he was top of his class, well on his way to achieving the highly coveted title of valedictorian. And that would make it beyond easy for him to secure a position at either the high school or the community college back in Beacon Hills.

He was an overachiever by nature, a trait that ran in the Hale family, and while that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the stress and anxiety it brought with it certainly was. Especially since he turned into a broody, short-tempered mess that was impossible to deal with when he was stressed.

He was constantly worried that he would fail, that if he didn't throw himself wholeheartedly into every little single thing he did, he would screw everything up. That he would somehow let his entire family down by not living up to their expectations for him, that he would be taking their sacrifice for granted.

It was a heavy burden that made him hunch his shoulders and run himself ragged trying to do whatever he possibly could to make his family's memory proud. Even to the point that he could barely focus on anything besides the constant anxiety that had taken root in him.

Finals only added to that stress, the weeks leading up to them full of all nighters and homesickness so severe he found himself curling up in bed wishing he could drive home for a weekend. But he couldn't. He had to study.

He already knew everything that he needed to. He knew every detail of the French Revolution, every single cause of World War I, every invention industrialization had provided the world.

But he was worried that he would forget everything when he sat down to take the test. That every piece of information in his head would simply vanish.

So, there he was at a quarter to midnight on Saturday, perusing through his textbook to make sure he had all of his dates right. June 6, 1944 — D-Day. 1954 — Brown v. Board of Education made segregation based on race illegal. July 20, 1969 — the first moon landing.

He was about to look up another date when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking his concentration. Rubbing at his tired eyes, Derek pulled out his phone to find a text message from Stiles.

_ You in bed? _

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes as he typed out a brusque response,  _ I'm not in the mood for sexting, Stiles. I'm studying. _

_ That's what you said four hours ago,  _ Stiles pointed out. He added a frowning emoji at the end of his statement, the simple gesture making him smile.  _ Now close your textbook and do exactly what I tell you to. _

Derek dragged a hand over his face, yawning as he finally let himself feel the exhaustion that had been clinging to him all day. Stiles was right, staring down at his textbook, rehearsing dates in his head wasn't going to help him.

_ Okay, _ Derek texted back as he stood up from his desk and rolled his shoulders. Six hours hunched over a textbook wasn't good for anyone's back, even a werewolf's.

_ Draw yourself a warm bath, babe, _ Stiles instructed, Derek grinning at the thought. He did as Stiles said, flicking off his desk light and padding down the hallway to the bathroom.

The sight of the bathtub made him sigh in relief when he turned on the lights, the soft blue of the ways soothing. He checked his phone again when it buzzed in hand with another message from Stiles came in, this one reading,  _ Use one of those bath bombs I got you. The vanilla brown sugar one. _

Derek did as instructed, setting his phone down on the edge of the sink as he sat on the lip of the tub and toyed with the faucet until the water was the perfect temperature. As the tub filled, he rifled around under the sink for the box of bath bombs Stiles had given him as a housewarming present.

He grabbed the brown sugar, vanilla bath bomb, the one that reminded him of fresh baked cookies and crisp fall days. After unwrapping it and turning off the faucet, he dropped the bath bomb into the steaming water, watching as it fizzed up and tinged the water an almost orange hue.

_ I'm about to get in the tub, _ Derek informed Stiles, adding a bathtub emoji just for the hell of it. He kicked his boots off as he patiently waited for Stiles to answer.

_ You go ahead, Der. Put on some music while you're at it, _ Stiles replied as Derek started tugging his Henley over his head. He was unbuckling his belt when Stiles added,  _ When you're done, put on your comfiest pajamas, climb into bed and get some sleep. _

Derek very eloquently responded with a string of heart emojis, using all of them at least twice each. Setting his phone down on the sink after queuing up one of the meditation playlists Boyd had put together for him over the summer, he finished undressing.

He sunk down into the tub with a sigh, leaning back as he felt the warm water relax his tense muscles. Wiggling his toes, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, listening to a dreamy instrumental song that was peaceful if not a little melancholy.

The scent of vanilla filled his nose as the soothing notes of a piano accompanied by the serenade of a violin reverberated off the walls. Focusing on the comforting deluge of sensations he was experiencing, he was finally able to forget about all of his worries.

They melted away like wisps of smoke whipped away by the wind, leaving him completely unburdened. He would have to come up with a way to properly thank Stiles, he reflected as the playlist began replaying, informing him of how long he had been luxuriating in his bath.

With a content sigh, he pulled the stopper and stood, grabbing a towel off the rack to start drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he grabbed his phone to pause the playlist, shutting off the light on his way out of the bathroom.

He tossed his towel into the laundry hamper when he got to his bedroom, sitting down on the edge of his bed as he rooted through his drawers for his comfiest pajamas. Said pajamas consisted of a pair of flannel lounge pants that Stiles had given him at the start of the semester so Derek would have something with his scent on it.

Derek found himself smiling softly as he tugged them on, forgoing his usual boxer briefs in order to be as comfortable as possible. As he climbed into bed, he checked his phone out of habit. He had several unread messages from Stiles.

He was immediately worried that something was wrong. But when he checked his messages he was pleasantly surprised.

_ You're so amazing, Derek. I wish you could see that. _

_ You're so smart and brave and strong. _

_ You're gonna kick your finals' asses, babe. I just know it. Show em who the alpha is. _

_ I love you, Derek. I love you so freaking much it's ridiculous. _

Derek smiled at the words long after he set his phone down and plugged it in for the night, falling asleep imagining Stiles whispering all of those sweet words into his ear. Yeah, he was going to be okay. He just needed Stiles to remind him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two if you're up for it!


End file.
